The present invention relates to a hand-held personal computer. More particularly, it relates to a mobile, hand-held personal computer having a viewer and speech recognition capabilities. Alternative embodiments incorporate features that enhance functionality.
Personal computers are virtually commonplace in today's society. Continued advancements in the technology and manufacturing of various components associated with the personal computer (e.g., processor, memory, display, etc.) have greatly enhanced the operational capabilities of personal computers. For example, while desktop personal computers continue to be widely used, component technology advancements in combination with development of viable battery power sources has resulted in highly popular laptop personal computers. The transition of consumer preference from desktop personal computers to laptop personal computers is a reflection of an overall demand for portable or mobile electronic devices. That is to say, consumers desire the ability to conveniently transport and use their personal computers at various locations.
While laptop computers represent a marked improvement, in terms of mobility, over conventional desktop personal computers, certain consumer desires remain unfulfilled. For example, a laptop computer is not truly mobile in that a work surface is required, and the user must employ two hands to operate the laptop personal computer. Further, while flat panel displays used by most laptop personal computers are increasingly able to generate high quality images, a relatively significant amount of power is required, thus limiting the amount of time the laptop personal computer can be operated before re-charging of the battery power source is required.
Other electronic devices have been developed that are smaller in size as compared to a conventional laptop personal computer and thus are inherently more mobile or portable. For example, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, and mobile phones are widely available. However, these, and other electronic devices, are capable of performing only a single, dedicated function, and do not provide and cannot implement a personal computer operating system. That is to say, available electronic devices held and operated with one hand are not personal computers. Further, most, if not all, of the available portable personal computer devices continue to require both hands of the user and a surface or pen tablet input format to operate.
In light of the above-described consumer preference, attempts have been made to develop a more portable personal computer (as compared to a laptop personal computer), such as a user-wearable personal computer. While laudable, these efforts have not fully addressed the importance of facilitating single-handed operation of the personal computer. In many instances, this single-handed operation attribute is essential, such as with language translation systems usable in environments requiring heightened mobility, such as military situations. For these and other applications, the mobile computing device requires not only a view or display screen, but also an acoustical system for collecting and analyzing words and/or sounds uttered by the user. The prevailing approach to address the requirements of these and similar applications is to connect a separate microphone to the personal computer case via a wire, with the user then being required to separately secure or otherwise hold both the microphone and the personal computer case. While viable, this approach falls well short of the ease of handling characteristic desired, if not required, by most users.
Further, the various application capabilities provided with laptop computers or other contemplated portable personal computers are all stored on a memory device (e.g., memory chip) that is essentially permanently affixed within the personal computer's case. Similarly, other core components and convergence of devices may require replacement or upgrading over time (e.g., printed circuit board, bus connectors, hard drive, wireless connection/protocol, transceiver, camera, etc.) Thus, when certain applications or hardware becomes outdated, and/or upgrades become available, the consumer is faced with the difficult task of attempting to remove the old version from the memory and install the newer version. More likely, the user simply discards the personal computer altogether, including all components thereof that would otherwise continue to be useful, and purchases a new personal computer. Obviously, this raises economic and environmental concerns.
Users in mobile activities use computing devices differently than at a work station. They use the computing devices more times for shorter periods, and have difficulties using both hands for input to select applications, keying letters/numbers/punctuation, and moving through software steps or processes. They further find multiple or wired devices problematic for orienting, mounting and storage. In light of the above, a need exists for a mobile personal computer capable of single-handed handling and operation, capable of performing a variety of computing operations.